english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Kevin Michael Richardson
Kevin Michael Richardson (born October 25, 1964) is an American actor and voice actor. He's married to voice actress Monica Richardson. He's known for voicing: Captain Gantu in Lilo & Stitch, Cleveland Brown, Jr. in The Cleveland Show, Robert Hawkins in Static Shock and Tartarus in Halo 2. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996-1997) - Additional Voices *Animaniacs (1998) - Almond Rocha (ep97) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005-2008) - Lion Turtle, Old Man (ep6), The Big Bad Hippo, Tyro *Avengers Assemble (2013-2015) - Groot, Ulik (ep4) *Back at the Barnyard (2008-2010) - Bling (ep8), Cow 1 (ep8), Horse (ep8), Masked Cow (ep8), Santa (ep40), Thor (ep46) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2008-2011) - Black Manta, B'wana Beast, Despero (ep10), Detective Chimp, Lex Luthor, Monsieur Mallah (ep38), Mr. Mxvzptlk (ep53), Owen (ep64), President (ep47), Starro (ep39), Steppenwolf *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008-2009) - Beefy Trucker (ep18), Big Ship, DNAlien (ep20), DNAlien#2 (ep18), DNAlien#3 (eps25-26), Emperor Milleous (ep13), Forever Knight#2, Guard (ep2), Guard#1 (ep18), HighBreed (ep20), HighBreed Commander, Knight#1 (ep19), Sheriff Mason (ep3), Sir Morton (ep19), TV Narrator (ep19), Warrior 1 (ep13) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012-2014) - Blitzwolfer, Emperor Milleous, Morton (ep34), Plumber Dispatcher (ep49), Snare-Oh, Sir Morton (ep44), Yugene (ep74), Additional Voices *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010) - Kwarrel (ep17), Pyke (ep13) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Advisor#1 (ep50), Alien Guy (ep63), Announcer (ep50), Behemor, Bus Driver (ep36), Computer (ep36), Diplomat#1 (ep44), Gork (ep35), Grimfix (ep51), Harv (ep19), Immensitor (ep51), Lardak Lurak, Little Joe (ep42), Mr. Andrew (ep42), Punk#1 (ep48), Punk-Goon#1 (ep42), Ruffian (ep44), Senator (ep50), Space Ranger (ep1), Thug#3 (ep47), Tremendor, Varg, Villager #1 (ep43), Villager#4 (ep43), Whale (ep19), Yiipe (ep35) *Chowder (2007-2008) - Announcer (ep14), Lead Farfel (ep14), Marching Band Guy (ep2), Piston Vendor (ep2), Schnitzel (ep2) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2006) - Cheese Ninja#2 (ep21), Cheese Shogun (ep21), Doctor#3 (ep38), Dr. Lincoln (ep38), Ice Cream Beast (ep2), Ice Cream Men (ep2), Numbuh 5's Dad, Shark Dad (ep17), Additional Voices *Danger Rangers (2003-2006) - Burble, Announcer (ep15), Audience Guy 2 (ep6), Chilli (ep3), Detective (ep11), Frinja 4 (ep7), Judge Maxim (ep5), Knuckles (ep8), Lonnie (ep11) *Dexter's Laboratory (1997-2002) - Action Hank (ep30), Big Alien (ep64), Cop (ep30), Deep Dee Dee (ep30) *Disney's Dave the Barbarian (2004-2005) - Oswidge, A Loud Feller (ep15), Abominable Snowman (ep4), Another Rugby Player (ep8), Another Thuggy Monster (ep21), Basso Profound Dave (ep21), Bee Keeper (ep11), Bubboeth, Casmago (ep16), Donkey (ep8), Dumber Beetle (ep6), Enchanted Rock (ep1), Evil Guy, Giant Panda (ep13), King Throktar, Magic Mirror, Monster (ep14), Moose (ep2), Rat (ep9), Rock Monster (ep11), Sentry on the Left (ep5), Sentry on the Right (ep3), Sentry Without Bad Ponytail (ep17), Supervisor (ep3), Tale-Tellin' Bug (ep6), That One Pretzel Man (ep15), The Harvest Hog (ep12), Thunder Hawk (ep7), Troll (ep5), Tyrannosaurus Rex (ep18), Wongo (ep10), Zombie (ep20) *Disney's House of Mouse (2002-2003) - Jim Crow (ep35), Prince John *Disney's Recess (2001) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2006-2008) - Kavo *Disney's The Legend of Tarzan (2001) - Mr. Dobrez (ep35), Muviro (ep31), Thaddeus Hunt (ep17), Thug (ep29), Train Conductor (ep33) *Disney's The Weekenders (2000-2004) - Bison (ep5), Diz, Racetrack Announcer (ep39), Scientist (ep34) *Disney Sofia the First (2014-2016) - King Kamea, Sir Oliver (ep71), Additional Voices *Disney The Lion Guard (2015) - Basi (ep1) *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011-2016) - Buffalo Soldier (ep21), Hong (ep2), Jing Mei (ep15), Temutai, Xinshi (ep74) *DreamWorks The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2015) - Golem (ep8) *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015) - Additional Voices *Duck Dodgers (2003-2005) - Agent Roboto, Cat Head Murphy (ep5), Goon (ep32), Guard#1 (ep12), Mugsy (ep37), Nasty Canasta, Nick (ep37), Police Chief (ep32), Slygor (ep5) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2009) - Clock Friend (ep71), Shark Friend (ep71) *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2010-2011) - Marvin Hinton/'Roadblock', Announcer (ep6), Cobra Security Trooper (ep1), Commentator (ep21), Computer Voice, Crowd Member#1 (ep12), Franz (ep13), Guard#1 (ep13), Major Hidalgo (ep1), Mechanic (ep10), Moon (ep16), News Anchor (ep11), Preacher David (ep23), Prison Guard (ep14), Road Pig (ep9), Sailor (ep16) *Generator Rex (2010) - Evo Guard (ep12), Knuckles (ep12), Tripp (ep12) *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2011-2013) - Kilowog, Dulock (ep4), Man on Phone (ep8), Mogo, Red Lantern Ring, Skallox *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015-2016) - Groot, Automated Voice (ep11), Bot Announcer (ep4), Broker, Dag (ep13), Groot-Symbiote (ep8), Heimdall (ep16), Jailor (ep14), Kree Crewman#2 (ep15), Mandala (ep10), Nova Corpsman#1 (ep6), Nova HQ (ep5), Sentinel Drone (ep9), Supreme Intelligence (ep15), Wal Rus (ep9) *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2002) - Barney Rubble (ep6) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013-2015) - Ego, Frankenstein's Monster, Groot (ep30), Little Ego *Justice League (2001-2004) - General Welles *Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (2016) - Jabba the Hutt *Loonatics Unleashed (2005-2007) - Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, Announcer (ep18), Massive (ep20), Warden Oates (ep20) *Me, Eloise! (2006) - Additional Voices *Megas XLR (2004-2005) - Glorft Commander, Anchorperson (ep16), Georgie, Glorft Crewman, Glorft Dispatcher, Glorft Gunner, Lerp (ep7), Pop T.V. Announcer, Reporter (ep4), Soldier (ep25), Tiny, Voice (ep25) *Miles from Tomorrowland (2015) - Automated Voice (ep28), Bootjet Groovestar, Eyeball Alien (ep28), Prosperos (ep29), Skellig Ro (ep18) *Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm (1996) - Additional Voices *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-2007) - Armagedroid, Man (ep32), Radio Voice (ep19), Rat#1 (ep1), Sully (ep35), Vladimir *Ozzy & Drix (2002-2003) - Rescue Cell#1 (ep1), Studio Head (ep13) *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2015) - Dr. Hissy (ep3), Additional Voices *Pinky and the Brain (1996-1997) - Berbard S. (ep17), Jelly-Head (ep25) *Pound Puppies (2010-2013) - Announcer (ep10), Bumbles (ep10), Chubba (ep24), Mr. Grubo (ep36), Principal Delfuego (ep45), Race Official (ep18), Ringbinder (ep10), Saint Bernard (ep4), Sid (ep24), Sven, The Crushinator (ep3), Ward (ep36) *Road Rovers (1996-1997) - Exile *Samurai Jack (2001-2004) - Abo (ep44), African Chief (ep51), Alien#1 (ep7), Alien#1 (ep22), Am (ep44), Announcer (ep12), Bartender (ep8), Biker 1 (ep26), Boris (ep44), Bouncer (ep2), Brobot (ep2), Customer (ep45), DJ (ep28), Demongo (ep23), Evil Chief (ep51), Fishman (ep8), Ganeesh (ep16), Gordo (ep16), Guardian (ep32), Hunter#2 (ep45), I (ep44), Knuckles (ep12), Lady 2 (ep26), Lil Guy (ep7), Lionor (ep22), Monk#2 (ep20), Mr. Shine (ep12), Patron#1 (ep8), Robot (ep18), Sheriff (ep11), Snowman (ep20), Sumoto (ep16), Tango Beast (ep45), Titan (ep23), Ultra Robot (ep18), Vada 2 (ep2), Villager (ep21), Warrior#1 (ep23), Warrior#6 (ep23), Well (ep7), Woolie (ep4) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2011-2012) - Buddy (ep16), Dan Fluunk/Fiend (ep36), Hulking Red (ep16), Urchin Captain (ep16) *Squirrel Boy (2006) - Rodney Singing Voice (ep8) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2010-2013) - Black Sun Leader#1 (ep102), CS-321 (ep72), Droogan (ep52), Gorga the Hutt, Hay-Zu (ep72), Hutt Henchman (ep82), Jabba the Hutt, Marlo the Hutt (ep53), Pirate#1 (ep72) *Superman: The Animated Series (1996-1997) - Al (ep12), Cop (ep4) *Sym-Bionic Titan (2010) - Agent (ep11), Announcer (ep1), Burglar#1 (ep4), Commander (ep4), Hoodlum#2 (ep4), Interrogator (ep11), Soldier (ep1), Witness (ep11) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2003-2006) - Tee, Tremendous Jack (ep20) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010) - Man Ape, N'Gassi *The Brothers Flub (1999) - Additional Voices *The Fairly OddParents (2001) - Santa (ep7) *The Land Before Time (2007) - Scuttle (ep23) *The Legend of Korra (2012-2013) - Butakha (ep3), Doorman (ep3), Lightning Bolt Zolt (ep3), Old Salt (ep13), Additional Voices *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2008-2009) - Bandage Urchin (ep13), Burglary Bill (ep6), Cammie (ep4), Candy (ep9), Captain (ep25), Contestant#1 (ep9), Cop (ep2), Dock Guy (ep6), First Mate, Gambler#2 (ep2), Lil' Urchin (ep13), Milos (ep25), Murdock, Pirate Cat Plaque (ep5), Psycho (ep2), Robber (ep11), Sailor (ep14), Sailor#1 (ep11), Sailor#2 (ep11), Sailor#3 (ep11), Shark#1 (ep5), Shark Captain (ep5), Shop Owner (ep6), Stranger (ep4) *The New Batman Adventures (1998) - Mutant Leader (ep19) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2004) - Alien Leader (ep49), Announcer (ep44), Blob (ep34), Boggie Man (ep5), Boxer#2 (ep35), Cop#2 (ep63), Crook#2 (ep2), Demon Monster (ep53), Dog (ep68), Gas Monster (ep68), Government Man#3 (ep49), Guard (ep2), Hog-Gwarr (ep63), Jerome (ep5), Kitty (ep34), Lawyer Monster (ep53), Lie (ep62), Mailman (ep49), Man#1 (ep13), Man#1 (ep68), Man#2 (ep35), Man#3 (ep35), Man#3 (ep68), Monster (ep13), Monster (ep33), Monster#1 (ep24), Monster#2 (ep5), Monster#2 (ep24), Monster#3 (ep24), Monster#3 (ep53), Ostrich (ep34), Pizza Guy (ep63), Rocko Socko (ep66), Shaquille Silverstein (ep44), Washer (ep68), Ya-Mon (ep44) *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996-1997) - Computer Voice (ep37), Sentry#2 (ep37), Tech#1 (ep37) *The Super Hero Squad Show (2009-2010) - Nick Fury/Scorpio *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1999) - Signore Malvoce (ep42) *Timon & Pumbaa (1999) - Additional Voices *Totally Spies! (2002) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Animated (2008) - Omega Supreme (ep29) *Transformers: Prime (2010-2013) - Bulkhead, Airborne Trooper (ep53), Announcer (ep21), Fast Willy (ep11), Insecticon (ep36), Judge (ep6), MECH Commando (ep16), MECH Trooper (ep31), Makeshift (ep8), Miner (ep22), Newscaster (eps24-26), Trooper (ep6), Trooper (ep9), Trooper (ep13), Trooper (ep23), Trooper#1 (ep29), Trooper#2 (ep27), Warship (ep37) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2014) - Awesome Andy, Bulldozer (ep18), Cain Marko/Juggernaut, Frankenstein's Monster, Groot (ep65), Howard the Duck (ep14), Mac (ep18), Trolls, Ulik *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002-2004) - Announcer (ep22), Bruce Wilkinson (ep1), Henry Hunsecker (ep8), Lloyd Mbuku (ep8), Red Guy (ep22), Safari Member (ep8), Sharky Tazo (ep9), Stink Eye (ep9) *What-a-Mess (1995) - Additional Voices *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1995) - Additional Voices *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Abasi (ep4), Bishop, Shadow King/Amahl Farouk (ep4), Additional Voices *Young Justice (2010-2012) - Martian Manhunter/'J'onn J'onzz', Blackbriar Thorn (ep19), Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim, Bus Driver (ep14), David Reid (ep16), Dr.Fate/Nabu, Green Lantern/John Stewart, Jim Daniels (ep18), Mal Duncan, Paul Sloane/Lead Singer (ep21), Vykin (ep17) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *All-Star Superman (2011) - Steve Lombard, Additional Voices *Batman: Gotham Knight (2008) - Avery, Bulky Man, Lucius Fox, Wounded Man *Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman (2003) - Carlton Duquesne *Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010) - Tyler *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) - Space Ranger *Dead Space: Downfall (2008) - Samuel Irons, Miner, Pendleton *Disney's Stitch! The Movie (2003) - Captain Gantu *JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time (2014) - Black Manta, Solomon Grundy *Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) - Additional Voices *Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (2013) - President *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash (2016) - Cave Woman, First Mate *Mickey's House of Villians (2002) - Chorus *Mulan II (2004) - Additional Voices *Open Season 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) - Crocodile, Malcolm Illiwara, Yowie Yahoo *Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword (2009) - Sojo, The Black Samurai *Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) - Cuthbert Crawley, Inspector Krunch *Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) - Cop#2, Grad Student#3, Miscellaneous Bikers, Tex *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) - Mayor Ron Starlin *Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) - Uvinious "U-Boat" Botango, Drake *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) - Hotel Clerk, Security Guard#1 *Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) - Max *Siegfried & Roy: Masters of the Impossible (1996) - Envy Mask *Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story (2005) - Additional Voices *The Batman vs Dracula (2005) - The Joker *The Flintstones and WWE: Stone Age Smackdown! (2015) - Barney Rubble *The Haunted World of El Superbeasto (2009) - Santa Baby *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - Cheeks, Ray-Ray *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) - Brutus *Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) - Blue Pirate Bob, Purple Parrot, Red Pirate Ron *Tom Sawyer (2000) - Injurin' Joe *Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising (2013) - Bulkhead 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Family Guy: Something, Something, Something, Dark Side (2009) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) - Officer Andrews, St. Bernard *Disney's Recess: School's Out (2001) - Cop#2 *Disney's Teacher's Pet (2004) - Conductor *Happily N'Ever After (2007) - Additional Voices *Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Captain Gantu *Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) - Ryker *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) - Sumo Singers *Sinbad: Beyond the Veil of Mists (2000) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - Jabba the Hutt *TMNT (2007) - General Aguila, Additional Voices *The Pirate Fairy (2014) - Yang *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) - Ojo Tango, Rocko Socko *The Princess and the Frog (2009) - Ian the Gator *The Wild (2006) - Samson's Father *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) - Shaman Mnyambo 'Shorts' *DC Showcase: Catwoman (2011) - Moe *DC Showcase: Superman/Shazam! The Return of Black Adam (2010) - Mister Tawky Tawny *Star Wars: Clone Wars (2004) - K'Kruhk (ep20), Tarr Seirr (ep20) 'TV Specials' *Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates: The Great Never Sea Conquest (2015) - King Neptune *Casper's Scare School (2006) - Kibosh *Disney's Leroy & Stitch (2006) - Captain Gantu *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Good Wilt Hunting (2006) - Foul Larry, Joe, Larry's Kid *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The League of Villains (2005) - Tee *The Happy Elf (2005) - Derek, Man 2, Mayor, Toady, Tucker *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! (2006) - Anti Fairy Walla, Morgan Freeman *The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! (2009) - Fish Balloon Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Pom Poko (2005) - Bunta, Wonderland President *Porco Rosso (2005) - Mamma Aiuto Gang *Tales from Earthsea (2010) - Ship Captain, Slave Trader#2 Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Disney's Whispers: An Elephant's Tale (2000) - Adult Whispers *Star Trek: Into Darkness (2013) - Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney The 7D: Mine Train (2015) - Happy 'Video Games' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Additional Voices *Batman: The Brave and the Bold: The Videogame (2010) - Asteroth *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008) - Forever Knight Ninja, HighBreed Commander *Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest (2004) - Additional Voices *Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626 (2002) - Captain Gantu *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Groot *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015-2016) - Groot, Jabba the Hutt *Disney The Princess and the Frog (2009) - Ian the Gator *EOE: Eve of Extinction (2002) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Narrator *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance (2001) - Kolgrim, Sess'sth *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Sarevok *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal (2001) - Additional Voices *Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb (2003) - Homonculus, Triad Ghoul *King's Quest (2015-2016) - Chester Hobblepot *King's Quest: Mask of Eternity (1998) - Lord Azriel, Lucreto, Prophet Tree *Ratchet & Clank (2002) - Announcer, Bouncer, Commando, Drek *Run Like Hell: Hunt or Be Hunted (2002) - Jax'n-trep Guard#1, Miner#4, Niles *Sacrifice (2000) - Pyro *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Stump Smash, Tree Rex *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Stump Smash *Star Wars: Bounty Hunter (2002) - Alien Thug#3, Bartender, Sebolto *Star Wars: Early Learning Activity Center (2000) - Boss Nass *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (2001) - Boss Nass, Rebel Trooper *Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) - Gran 2, Reelo Baruk *Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter (2002) - Mace Windu, Refinery Droid, Scarab Droid *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Jolee Bindo *Star Wars: Obi-Wan (2001) - Eeth Koth, Mace Windu, Male Citizen 1 *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader (2001) - Transport Captain 4 *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Jace Malcom, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Jace Malcom *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2013) - Shredder *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Danger of the Ooze (2014) - Shredder *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning (2006) - Terrador, The Conductor *The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon (2008) - Chief Prowlus, Hermit, Terrador *The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night (2007) - Gaul, Sniff, Terrador *The Mummy Returns (2001) - Imhotep *Transformers: Prime: The Game (2012) - Bulkhead *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Grommash *Young Justice: Legacy (2013) - Bane Thug, Bialyan Soldier, Green Lantern/John Stewart 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Captain Gantu *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) - Guard A *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) - CMC Scott Dolph Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (183) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (6) *Years active on this wiki: 1995-2016. Category:American Voice Actors